This invention relates to electric motors and modules attached to electric motors, and, more particularly, to governor and switch assembly modules used with electric motors.
A conventional induction motor uses a governor and a switch to disengage the starting capacitor or starting phase winding at a pre-selected speed. In a typical two compartment motor design, the governor is mounted on a motor shaft and the switch is mounted to a motor housing or frame. In order to compensate for the large stack-up tolerances of the parts in the motor assembly, and to provide the necessary snap action, both the governor and the switch have fairly large mass and size. Extensive labor is required for assembly and adjusting the governor and switch.